A brake booster of this type is e.g. disclosed in the applicant's Brake Handbook, edition 9.1, page 101, FIGS. 1 to 3. Said booster comprises at least one booster housing section with an opening housing a sealing element made of a flexible material and including a pneumatic connection that can be slid into a recess of the sealing element. Said pneumatic connection may e.g. be a simple pneumatic connection or a construction unit composed of a pneumatic connection with an integrated non-return valve. The connection is preferably used for the vacuum supply of the brake booster.
Various car manufacturers fit the pneumatic connection in their own premises for different reasons. Due to space problems it is necessary that the connecting element extending at an angle in many cases is mounted in a defined angular position in order that the supply conduits are safely connected, rubbing or scuffing on other assemblies in the engine compartment is prevented, and technical problems or space problems are ruled out.